Stuck On You
by x.raiinboww.x
Summary: Once upon a time there was a boy and girl. They were friends. When the girl left the boy got angry. When the girl came back, the boy was angry with her. She wasn't supposed to leave him...he needed her - but the son of Sam Uley isn't gonna admit to that.


_Stuck On You - Prologue – What Started It All_

**Third Person**

It was an unusually sunny day on the Olympic Peninsula. It was particularly nice around the La Push Reservation. It meant a sigh of relief for the local pack of werewolves. No leech was going to be out that day, unless they wanted to risk exposure. So it was a good chance for the pack to relax...or so they thought.

Just on the edge of the woods a little girl was chasing a piece of fluff that danced along on a light breeze, keeping it just out the girl's reach. It was so frustrating for the girl, but she refused to give up. She couldn't. She didn't know why. But, it was like something in her was pushing her forward, encouraging her to leave the safety of her backyard.

The girl continued skipping into the woods, ignoring the scary shadows that danced along the edge of her vision. The branches that scratched her arms as she went by felt like a mere memory. She was in another world completely – a place where all of her dreams were going to come true.

The fluff was now leading the girl in a dense patchwork of forest. Not noticing that she was headed straight for a clearing. It seemed the closer that the girl got to the clearing the faster the piece of fluff went, so the girl, too, picked up pace. She ignored the way her chest hurt and how her legs screamed to stop the running, she couldn't loose that piece of fluff.

Just she reached the centre of the clearing the piece of fluff took off over and above her head, above the tree-tops and out of sight. The girl pouted at the loss of her game, until relisation set itself upon her.

She had no idea where she was.

Soon, she was hyper-ventilating and running around the edge of the clearing, frantically searching for some sign of a trail.

There was nothing.

She was now noticing how tall and scary the trees were, the shadows now crept up behind her and threatened to grab her and the extremely close howl of a wolf that echoed in the clearing.

Having of backed away from the edge of the clearing, she was now sitting directly in the middle of it, making no attempt to hide herself. She was crying and shaking. Rocking back and forth, wishing that the wolf would just come and eat her already.

Another wolf howl sounded. It sounded a lot closer than last time. This caused a new round of sobs to erupt from the girl.

It was getting closer.

Oh, why had she left her backyard? Why hadn't she listened to her Momma? Her eyes widened as she thought of her Momma.

She closed her eyes and let herself imagine being in her mother's arms. The warmth and love she could feel, it almost made her smile, until a new howl reminded her of where she was. She never wanted to be somewhere else so much. What she would have given to be at home…

Another sound replaced the howl. It sounded like thunder. The confused girl looked up to check the sky. Not a cloud in sight. The sun was still shinning cheerfully down on the forest. Yet, she could still hear thunder.

The girl raised her head to have a look around and investigate where the mysterious thunder was coming from.

She couldn't see anything as she surveyed the clearing. Just trees and rocks; normal things. Then she saw a flash of something in between the trees to her left. Torn between her curiosity and fear she slowly uncurled herself a little from her protective ball.

She leaned forward on her hand in the direction of the flash and began scanning the trees for another flash. She sighed at her inability to make out anything beyond the rows of tree trunks that lined the rim of the clearing, creating a fringe of protection – she noticed. But it wouldn't stop a wolf from getting to her.

Unsatisfied, she curled back up into her ball and hugged her knees tighter. The thunder had stopped a few seconds ago, the forest was quite again. All she could hear was the sound of her own raspy breathing.

Her senses alert and ready to pick up any movement.

She snapped and sat up straight when a 'crack' broke the silence. She breathed in deeply and told herself that it was just a twig. Or at least she hoped that it was a twig. It wasn't.

Meanwhile, not to far from the clearing a young boy by the name of Lucas Uley was having the time of his life.

Lucas loved the speed. How his traditionally long black hair flew all around him as he hurdled into the forest, not having to worry about weaving through the trees – it was been done for him. All he had to do was sit back and enjoy the ride, which he was doing. He couldn't wait to be a werewolf and be like his Dad. He could imagine going as a fast as a car; he could imagine being a werewolf.

"Faster, Dad. Faster!" Lucas urged.

Beneath him the wolf that was his father shook his head and made a sound that was a wolf's version of a chuckle.

"Dad," he whined.

The wolf shook its head again.

"Mum doesn't have to know," he suggested slyly.

He felt the vibrations just as much as he heard his fathers growl of warning.

"It's not fair! Claire gets to ride Quil as fast as she wants!" He kicked his father in the sides in the moment of his tantrum.

The wolf snorted.

Lucas could almost hear his father reply, even though he wasn't a werewolf. '_Lucas Levi Uley. You cut that out this instant or we are turning around and going home…and I'll give Paul your dinner_.'Or they would have had they not come to a screeching halt.

The sudden stop nearly sending Lucas over his Dad's shoulders. Lucas fisted his father's fur and held on; trying to reassure himself that he wasn't going to fall off.

Gathering himself he announced, "Okay. I get the point."

He was confused when his father didn't respond so he tried again. "Dad?"

Nothing.

Growing annoyed at his fathers antics he lent forward, grabbing the wolf ears and shouting into them. "DAD!"

Still no response.

He let out an exasperated sigh.

He lent to the side to see what was going on, first making sure that he had a firm grip on his father.

"Oh no," whispered Lucas, not wanting to believe what he was seeing – the reason that they had stopped.

There was girl in the middle of the clearing and she was looking directly at them – well, more his Dad. Who wouldn't stare at him? But, she was looking and she could see them. Neither his father nor the girl were moving.

'Great. What's she doing there?' Lucas shook his head. He didn't have time to think. He had to act now.

His father took a step forward and the girl let out a terrified cry before falling backwards and awkwardly crawling away.

"Not good. Not good!" he mumbled to himself as he climbed off the back of his Dad.

His father growled in protest of Lucas getting off. Swinging his around he nudged Lucas, trying to lift him back onto his back with his nose. Lucas pushed the nose away and glared at his father. "Dad, she saw you. She might tell. I have to talk to her!" Lucas cried, while still fighting against the nose.

His father drew back his head and observed his son with his baseball sized eye. He nodded his head. Signing to Lucas he could go and promptly showed that he would wait here for him by ungracefully throwing himself onto the ground and laying his head in between his paws.

Lucas sighed and looked to the clearing again.

The girl was gone….

The girl heard another twig snap and she looked in the right direction that time. Straight across from her position in the clearing, amongst the trees was a wolf the size of a horse. She let out a shaky breath, which the wolf heard and looked over in her direction. At eye contact the girl began to hold her breath. Frozen in place by the wolf.

The wolf seemed to be just as stuck as her.

She let out her breath in a rush, inhaling sharply. The tangy air of the forest burnt her windpipe as she struggled to come to terms with what she was seeing. Subconsciously, she was backing away from the wolf. She couldn't help the scream that rose from her throat as the wolf took a step towards her.

When the wolf swung its head away from her finally she scrambled to her feet and looked around for somewhere to hide. She spotted a tree that looked climbable at the edge of the clearing. Making her mind up in less than a second she bounded towards the tree, not daring to look back to see if the wolf was coming after her.

She was completely focused on getting to safety that she didn't watch where she was putting her foot. On her rush to the tree she tripped over some rocks that she hadn't seen before. Ignoring the tingling that was now over taking her left knee she continued to run.

When she reached the tree she had to jump to reach the shortest branch. When she managed to get a good grip she swung her other hand up. She grunted at the effort. Her little arms were already exhausted. Refusing to be the wolf's dinner, she gathered her strength and focused it into raising the rest of her body that was dangling below.

Once she made it up the first few branches she developed a method. She used her nails to find some firm bark; once she found some she swung her arm up and held on until she sung her other arm up. Using the momentum of both swinging actions she swung the rest of her body around in a sideways loop. Landing in a position where all fours were clutching the tree for dear life.

She looked up and grimaced at how far she still had to go. She was making a move to swing up to the next branch when somebody called out to her. "Hey! Get down! Don't make me come up there to get you!"

She stopped what she was doing and took a moment to examine the voice.

It sounded familiar; she knew that much for sure. And despite how hard whoever it was, was trying the threat was hollow and held no promise. Not dangerous she proclaimed and turned around.

She looked down to see a boy a few years older then her.

He was local like her, she could tell by his skin tone and the traditional hair for her tribe. His face looked familiar but she couldn't pinpoint it. Maybe she had seen him at school one time....

He looked angry. Angry at her. She was confused. Why would he be angry at her?

He crossed his arms and sent her a glare. "Look, are you going to come down or not?"

She hesitantly nodded. A wolf wouldn't attack while there where two human around would it? 'Cause there was no way that she was going to come down if the wolf was still out there.

"Is the wolfie gone?" she voiced her concerns.

The boy looked alarmed for a moment but covered it up smoothly and used a calm voice to reassure her. "The wolf is gone."

Nodding to herself, the girl slowly made her way down until she was on the last branch. She decided she could jump. Aiming for a soft looking patch of grass she crouched, bending her knees and was about to make the leap when the boy called out to her again. "Oi! What you trying to do up there?"

Head had been silent watching her the whole time. She was confused as to why he was speaking to her now.

"I'm jumping," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, no you ain't," he replied firmly.

"How come?" She pulled herself up from the crouch and put her hands on her hips. Imitating the look her mother gave her whenever she did something naughty.

"You wanna break ya neck? Go head!" he snapped back.

"No I won't," she said, sounding as cool as a six year old could get.

"You will," he insisted.

The girl suddenly had an idea. She smiled and put on a fake smile. "Well…ya just gonna hav' ta catches me!"

Seeing that there was no arguing with the impossible child the boy relented and held his arms out to the girl. Mumbling to himself the whole time.

When she did make the jump, she leap with a little more force than needed and went slamming into the boys. Causing both of them to go falling backwards onto the ground. She giggled as she watch the world tilt around her and then become upside down. The boy had cushioned her fall so she hadn't had to worry about hitting any rocks.

The boy however didn't think it was fun at all. A rock had snagged him in the ribs and it was hurting like no tomorrow.

The girl turned around to look at the boy and gasped because she had finally figured out where she knew him from. He had been right in the first place. He did go to her school. In fact he was in her class.

"I noses you!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Good for you. Now can you get the hell off me?" he shouted, not caring how harsh he sounded.

'_Yep_,' she thought. '_He's Lucas Uley._'

She knew from class time that he had a temper.

She backed away and sat down on the cold ground. Staring up at him as he stood up, acting like he was testing to see if she had broken one of his legs.

Another thing she knew about Lucas Uley, he was the biggest fibber around.

Lucas scowled at her and fake kicked her. "My legs are gonna be sore for a week. Hope ya happy!"

She giggled.

He glared at her for a bit before becoming serious. "Now, what the hell are you doing out here kid?"

She scrunched up her face when he called her a kid. He wasn't that much older than her! Only 3 years.

"I got lost." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine," Lucas sighed, "Do you know how to get back?"

It took the girl a while to shake her head.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her arm and began marching with her across the clearing. She struggled against his grip. Since he was older, he was bigger than her but he was also the biggest kid in her class…so she knew she didn't stand much of a chance but she hadn't spent most of pre-school just watching the sandpit fights. She'd learnt a thing or two.

She wiggled around enough so that some of his arm was exposed to her. She wrinkled her nose up even further when she saw that is was covered in dirt from the fall. But she was gonna have to do it. She closed her eyes and bit down on Lucas' arm with all the strength she could muster in her jaw.

He felt it and was quick to drop her. She was quick so get out of the line of fire. Scrambling to hide in some long grass.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

He wasn't acting this time. He really was in pain. As he turned she saw his arm through the strands of grass. The bite mark was deep and it was bleed. She raised a small hand up to her mouth and wiped some of the wetness away. She brought her hand back to look at it and saw that it was covered in red.

Her eyes widened and she began spitting trying to get the boy coddies out of her mouth.

The noise she made was more than enough to alert Lucas to where she was. He strode over to her and punched her in the arm. Shoving his arm in her face and crying out. "Look what you did to my arm you little vampire. You…You…You leech!"

While ducking and avoiding his swings, she asked, "Why you callings me a va-vampie-a?"

He next kick halted in mid-air.

A growl sounded at the edge of the clearing.

"Sorry," Lucas called out hoarsely.

She looked through Lucas legs and saw the wolf was back.

She was about to run for the tree again when Lucas caught her shoulder and started running with her again.

He kept running and running through the trees. She was confused yet again. He acted like he knew where he was going. But it wasn't possible all the trees looked the same. Everything looked the same.

"Where are we going?" she called out to him as he dragged her past a thorn bush. She gulped, thankful that he had managed to avoid it.

"Back to town and ya better not bite me again!" he shouted over his shoulder.

She remained quiet the rest of the way.

When they reached the edge of the woods and she saw houses, in particular her house she nearly cried with happiness. She jumped out of Lucas' grip once more and gave him a great big hug. Surprising him with her strength.

He managed to untangle himself from her while avoid any unnecessary touching of his bruises.

He looked her in the eyes and spoke with purpose. "You can't tell anybody what you saw in there today. You get me?" He said it slowly and pronounced each word. Only wanting to have to say this once.

"Why not?" she asked, added with a stubborn tilt of her chin.

Lucas collected the last of his remaining patience and told her gently, "No one will believe you."

"THAT'S NOT A REAL ANSWER!" she shouted at him.

Lucas moved to cup his ears a second to late. Her words ringing in his ears and he felt like his ear drums where going to explode.

"Because. You could get in trouble. Now swear to me that you won't tell anyone!" He stamped his foot. He was really beginning to hate this girl and her mission to hurt him in every way possible. Next step was probably to kill him.

"No,' she said simply before taking off for home.

* * *

The weekend was over and Lucas was at school again.

His weekend had not being pleasant. First his Dad has chewed him out about the girl, and then he had all his uncles teasing him about having a girlfriend. In other words it was an absolute nightmare. He had actually being _glad_ to get back to school. Anything to get away from his family. That was until he remembered the girl.

Under Dad's orders he was supposed to keep an eye on her and make sure that she didn't mention anything that had happened on the weekend…like she was doing right then.

He had just walked into the classroom, running late 'cause Paul _had _to call in at the dinner and _had_ to get something to eat. He'd forgotten that today was show and tell and was thinking of excuses when he noticed who was presenting and what they were presenting in particular.

It was the girl and she had some other little kid holding up a drawing most likely done by her. On the drawing was a picture of a wolf and then another figure he couldn't quite make out. It sort of looked like a person but from that distance he couldn't tell.

So he dumped his bag and moved in to get a closer look. As he got closer he could see more clearly of what the drawing featured. He could feel himself growing sick as he confirmed that the squiggle was indeed a person.

A funny buzzing filled his ears as he focused on the drawing and the colour of the wolf – something he had just noticed. It was black…and it was big, not just little kid drawing big but so large that it took up most of the page. It was his Dad. He groaned. He should have made her properly promise not to say anything about it.

The teacher was now praising her for making a connection to the local legends. _'Oh boy,_' he thought.

After show and tell was over and it was lunch time he approached the girl. He carefully sat down at her table and pointedly waited for her to notice him.

When she did she glared and sat back, crossing her arms. She knew what she had done.

Lucas leaned over and hissed, "I thought I told you not to tell anyone!"

"I didn't. I drew a pickiture!" she spoke with equal menace.

He spluttered out a come back that didn't make any sense and the girl chose to ignore him.

"You nebber saids that I couldn't make a pickiture."

"No…," he drew the word out as far as his lungs would let him.

He had to think of something quickly. Before this got back to this Dad and he got in real _trouble_.

"You have to pinkie swear not to mention what happened on the weekend ever again, in any way." He reached across the table and grabbed her pinkie.

She looked like she was thinking about it. Lucas didn't like it when a certain type of smile crossed her face and when she set her eyes on him when she had that smile. It was the same smile Jake got whenever he was going to steal one of Paul's hot dogs.

Still smiling she went to hook their pinkies when she suddenly pulled back and added something else into the oath. "Only if you promise to sit with me for the rest of tern."

"What?!" He pulled back, nearly falling off the seat.

"I want you to sit with me."

"Why me? Don't you have any other friends?" He didn't want to be stuck here with her during his lunchtimes.

She purposefully looked on either side of her and then either side of him. She was trying to tell him something.

"What?" he asked obliviously.

"I don't got any fwrends," she said rather sadly.

Lucas at that time felt sorry for her, it was just a little but it was enough for him to move his pinkie finger around hers and declare it a done deal.

"So, kid….What's ya name?" he looked down at her and thought it would probably be some girlie name.

"Sahara Bray," she answered, a note of pride ringing in the undertones of her voice.

"I'm Lucas Uley." He offered her his hand.

She looked at it and stifled a giggle. "You want me to bite it again?"

He quickly withdrew his arm, clutching it to his chest. The guys were never going to let him live it down. The fact that he got beaten by a girl.

'_This term is gonna be a pile a poo_,' he thought.

* * *

The e

nd of the year came rather quickly for Lucas. He was sad about how fast it went by but he would have so many memories from it. Memories of laughing and sharing jokes with Ara. Or the afternoons they spent plotting on how to blow up the school. Good times.

As it turned out, Lucas had enjoyed sitting with Sahara so much during the term he promised that he kept sitting with her. He even blew of invitations to sit with the cool kids. He would rather sit with her. But he didn't want to sit with anybody else. With her he could be normal. Around her he hadn't grown up with werewolves, his Dad wasn't one and his parents were in love via a magical connection.

He could be him.

He had a best friend he could tell stuff to and she'd tell him stuff back. Both of them were worried about next year though. Lucas wouldn't be in the Junoir class anymore. He would be moving up into the Intermediate grade.

But he belived that they would survive...he just knew they would. He wouldn't know what to do if it didn't.

He couldn't bear to loose his best friend.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Big first chapter. Many hours spent typing.... My eyes might go square yet. Sorry for the length, but I am still waiting for a Beta to get back to me, so I had no idea what to cut and then keep. But aren't long chapters good?

**Now, you see a little button down the bottom of the page? It says review. Wouldn't it be fun to click it? And not just fun…it would make the Author very, very happy and make her want to write the next chapter, if you want the next chapter. =] **

**~ Raiinboww**

**P.S. This isn't a one shot…incase you haven't realised that yet.**


End file.
